


first sunrise.

by xisanamii



Series: unspoken affections displayed by simple gestures. [1]
Category: Brave 10
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, GOTTA END THE YEAR THE RIGHT WAY, Modern AU, New Year's Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because i was like, i don't have time to draw so i'll just yeet this in, i literally scrapped this together in the few hours before the end of this decade, it's probably weird but I DON'T CARE, slight mention to reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisanamii/pseuds/xisanamii
Summary: there’s always something magical about greeting the sun at ass o’ clock in the morning. (isanami/sasuke, gakuen au)
Relationships: Isanami/Sarutobi Sasuke (Brave 10)
Series: unspoken affections displayed by simple gestures. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588051





	first sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the classic and corny new years fic yeet last year i drew smth so i figured i could write a smol thing for my otp. I personally don’t have feelings about traditions like these lol but at least in japan they care so i GOTTA do something for my babies indeed
> 
> i also had like a few honorable mentions to this PV i did a few years ago because why not. isanami may not be in her gakuen uniform but imma still use it =3= (https://xisanamii.tumblr.com/post/157465639375/hell-yeah-i-got-it-done-diff-platform-bc-youtube)

When the idea first came into his head, he thought he wouldn’t go through with it. Never mind the fact that he didn’t have the courage to invite Isanami out in the first place, there was also the fact he’d have to ask her to wake up at an ungodly hour just to watch the first sunrise together. To watch it at an even more scenic place would require another hour of preparation, which meant earlier rising.

They -- they weren’t lovers. They weren’t family. A special thing like that should only be reserved for those two connections. They _could_ go platonically, and it would be meaningful for both of them… but this year, Sasuke… wanted to take up a different resolve. Having known the youth for a little over eight months now, he wondered if that extra step could be taken.

Still, a week before the new year would arrive and the only thing he had managed to learn was that Isanami usually went those first three days dancing as a shrine maiden. And that deterred his willpower even less. Wouldn’t she be tired? He didn’t want to trouble her.

But then on the thirty-first, she asked him: “What are you doing tonight, Sasuke?”

At once, he panicked. He saw the interested spark in her golden eyes. Every time she asked something like this, it was followed by an invitation. Normally he wouldn’t dare to ever get his hopes up, wishful thinking was his forte, but he knew her… surprisingly well.

“Actually-” He spoke, eyes averted but face turned towards her. “Nothing. Because I… wanted to ask. The first sunrise.” Summoning every last ounce of his confidence, he met her gaze. “To see… with me?”

He carefully watched her expression. As soon as he finished his sentence, her cheery face seemed to burst with even more happiness, if that were possible. She reached out and grabbed his hands excitedly, bringing them to their chest level. 

“I’d love that!”

He was reminded of their ‘ _date_ ’ just then. Their mutual desire to hold hands in front of the Tokyo Tower. In this moment, he felt that he could do this.

“I know… it is early.” He muttered, relishing in the warmth of her hands.

“It’s no biggie! We’re still young and peppy!” 

“Then, at five am… we go? Know a secluded spot… bike there.”

She nodded her assent, letting go of his hands. “I gotta go help out at the shrine today, but fortunately I’m free! We can meet at midnight maybe?”

That would be five hours to spend with Isanami. His heart hastened, in worry and happiness.

He nodded. “I will come… to see your dance.”

She smiled, cheeks flushed red. “I’ll be looking for you then!” She waved at him, saying her goodbyes and he could barely manage to throw his own hand up in his own farewell.

_ Tonight, tonight I will tell her. _

* * *

Ethereal beauty - every time she danced, he thought this of her. The fluid movements and graceful steps always mesmerized his soul. She had come down after the performance, changed from her shrine maiden outfit to a familiar pink scarf, face flushed with sweat.

“Sorry I look and feel gross,” she complained. Sasuke merely shook his head, watching as she adjusted her scarf -- the one he had given her in a frantic gesture before.

“Never,” he murmured. She giggled and reached up to adjust his scarf, the one she had given him in return.

“Always the flatterer, eh?” She teased. He shook his head but she simply fit her hand in the crook of his arm. “Let’s go walk around! Gotta start the first meal with some soba~”

He chuckled. Of course, that was a typical thing to say of her. It certainly wouldn’t be an outing with Isanami if food was not involved. In this way, five hours easily burned by. When they went to his bike, he had already taken deep breaths to try and still the inevitable embarrassment he would experience from her proximity.

“Are you sure there’s no way for me to help?” She asked, arms wrapped tightly around his torso. 

“Can do it,” he replied. She felt guilty but gently rested her head against his back. If she listened closely, she could certainly hear his heart pounding. Riding like that for thirty minutes uphill, a normal human would be exhausted. But maybe in a past life, he had superior athletic abilities. Even at their school, he was one of the strongest fighters. That was why even the weak Isanami in the all-boys school was able to go through everyday unscathed.

“Here.”

He stopped the bike, hastily getting off so that he could offer a hand to Isanami. She thanked him, but before he could withdraw his hand, she had twisted hers to interlace their fingers together. His cheeks flushed immediately and she glanced up at him, uncertainty clouding her eyes.

This wasn’t the first time they had held hands, but it was as if she was seeking permission. Despite his accelerated pulse, he nodded slightly and her apprehensive countenance changed to that of content. Leading her to the edge of the hill, overlooking their humble city, the pair stood in silence for a short while.

Isanami squeezed his hand, prompting him to look down at her.

“There’s something I wanted to say. I missed my chance at midnight, but since we’re watching the first sunrise of the year together…”

His heart caught in his throat. In any other instance, in any other moment, he’d let her do the talking. He felt like it was this before too.

In the back of his memories, he saw a forest. There was a girl dressed in white robes clinging to the green sleeve of a reserved forest shinobi, words filling the air he left silent.

_ It’ll be different this time. _

“Sorry, Isanami.” He turned around. In spite of his face red as the money envelopes, he looked down directly into his eyes. “I… wish to say something first.”

She blinked in surprise.

“In truth, I-” He wheezed, almost choking on his words. His grip in their intertwined hands tightened ever so slightly. “My words, they are not good. But to convey what I feel, is important.”

But she lovingly stood there, gazing up with warmth and patience. His plight faded to that of only nervousness now, not fear. Even in the end, as shy he may be, even if she was his Achilles’ heel, he knew he could rely on her.

“This first sunrise, is not the only first I wish to share.” With his free hand, he rested it on her shoulder. He could see her rising up, inch by inch. The anticipation had his heart racing again. However, he did not feel pressured for what was to come next. “If you will have me. I wish to share many more things with you.”

Not the most direct confession that was ever uttered. In fact, he knew if Isanami had ever lead a confession, she would just say those words bluntly, but with the same amount of passion if those words were uttered poetically.

The question remained unspoken. But it was not necessary.

“Why don’t we share another first here?” She asked. He noticed, somehow, she had managed to close their distance to only mere inches apart. “If… if you want to, of course. Or we can have another hug. Or keep holding hands. I’m fine with any-”

He gulped, hand rising from her shoulder to her cheek. “I… I want.”

The initiative was requested in his eyes. Isanami stood still as he lowered his head to meet her height.

“Isanami, your eyes…”

“Can they stay open? I want to watch you. You can keep yours open too.”

He briefly considered welcoming the darkness beneath his lids, but if she would be seeing his _flustered as heck_ expression, then he at least wanted to see her figure bathed in light.

From their peripherals, they could see the starting rays of the first sunrise.

And upon their lips, they could feel a warmth belonging to only each other.


End file.
